


Leashing the Beast

by Rikkapikasnikka



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training a monster to be the perfect pet. Dehumanizing, mental control, loyal pet to its master.</p><p>So, I want someone taking things on his hands to control the untamable monster, Shizuo, because he's been causing more trouble than the normal. And there's been a lot of problems due to this (more city damage, trouble with yakuza deals, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

“Informant-san, I have a deal for you.”

Orihara Izaya sat on the couch opposite of the older man currently speaking. A nail filer rested delicately between his fingers, slowly withering away at the nails of his other hand. The older man, called Shiki, watched the process with careful interest. He had never understood why his Informant insisted on filing his nails to stubs, but he never asked. It was to each their own.

“Is that so, Shiki-san?“ Izaya commented, blowing imaginary nail dust from his fingers. “Is it about those insecure dealings I’ve been hearing of?” The sly look on his face might’ve intimidated any other man, especially if his question proved true, but Shiki could not be compared to any other man. He was an executive head to the Awakusa-kai; weakness and open expressions were not an option.

“Yes - and no.” Izaya’s expression switched to almost innocent curiosity.

“Well, then what would you ask of me, Shiki-san?”

“As you might already know, the man we are currently dealing with is very… new to these types of games. As such, we’ve been able to have incredibly successful transactions with his company for a third of the cost we would find elsewhere.”

Izaya nodded in understanding. He knew this, but he let Shiki speak. Perhaps something would be mentioned that he didn’t know?

“However,” Shiki’s fingers twitched and rubbed against each other in a way that informed Izaya about his insecurity to give away the next bit of information. Interesting…

“He has gone and landed himself in a spot of debt, and his collectors are starting to interrupt our meetings. I’d be glad to say that we can schedule around such unfortunate circumstances, but we cannot.”

“I’m not paying anyone’s debt Shiki-san. Couldn’t you do that yourself?” Izaya played around with his fingers, inspecting them in the low light. From what Shiki could see, any sign of a nail head was gone. Izaya started on his other hand.

“If only it were so simple. If he was a part of the Awakusa-kai, I most certainly could. But, since he is not, it is not within our rights to do so. Plus, I have a bad feeling the money would not go towards…paying his dues.” Shiki’s face contorted into a grim look that Izaya barely had to read into.

“I still refuse to pay the debt for him.”

“And I understand that decision, Informant-san. Which is why I have another solution: I would like to get rid of the collectors. Or…one of them. The other is not so much a problem and can be easily ignored.”

“So there are two?”

“Correct.”

Izaya paused, thinking the situation over. After barely a minute, he scuffed. “I’m not an assassin to do your dirty work.”

“If I could assassinate him, don’t you think I would have had it done by now? As far as I understand, he cannot be killed.”

All playfulness, all curiosity, all innocence and naivety, melted and faded from Orihara Izaya’s face. He stared at Shiki with a stern expression, his eyes filled with loathing and hatred and disgust. He paused in filing his nails.

“You want me to get rid of Heiwajima Shizuo.”

“Correct.”

“Impossible.” Izaya spat out, intense anger already filling every word he spoke. “No one can kill Heiwajima Shizuo.”

“Again, I understand. I was hoping, as crafty as you are, Informant-san, that you could just take him out for the time being.” Shiki was undeterred by Izaya’s glares and seething rage, continuing to press his idea.

Izaya was silent, thinking, breathing like a bull in his fury. His hands shook as his temper rocketed out of control; if there was one person who could make all of Orihara’s masks drop, it was Heiwajima Shizuo. Shiki knew this.  Several other individuals probably knew this.

And he was hoping for a lot more than a tamed beast to bloom from this agreement between them. His Informant needed to be punished, and he needed to weave his punishment craftily, carefully, and subtly. So that Orihara-san wouldn’t sniff it out.

“I will give you all funding necessary to take him out for a while. If I give you too much, you may keep any extra for yourself. If you find yourself spending more than I give, and can prove it to me – I will raise the numbers. What say you, Informant-san?”

Izaya had stopped filing his nails, eyes glowing red in their ire. The tips of his fingers were pressed against each other into a steeple, as he glared at the carpet, as if hoping to burn a hole into the floor. His nose pressed against his middle fingers as he slowly blinked.

“…I will need assistance in transporting him.”

“Transportation has already been arranged and is currently in process.”

“Tch.” Izaya should have figured as much. Everyone played into Shiki’s hands, even him from time-to-time. “I assume you are having your men drop him at my place of residence?”

“Precisely.”

“Figures as much.” With that, Orihara stood up and took his coat from the guard that handed it to him. He swept it on, putting his arms through the sleeves and slowly buttoning it up. It swung around his knees when he finished, and he turned to Shiki as he turned up his hood.

“You have a good day, Shiki-san. I hope to see the funds in my account by morning.”

“Of course, Informant-san. Stay dry.”

Izaya gave a curt nod, and took the elevator to the ground floor. After watching the dreary sky for a moment, he let out a sigh and made his way outside, holding the fur-trimmed hood close around his face.

“Best to get some sushi, then go see Shizu-chan. He’ll probably wake up soon no matter what they gave him, the monster…”


	2. Chapter 1

Orihara Izaya came home to the strangest scene he had ever seen presented in his living room. Four very full grown men were wrestling and struggling for power upon the floor and upon the couch, three against one. Bound up in ropes and ties and a shiny pair of handcuffs, Heiwajima Shizuo proved himself to be a fighter as he relentlessly battled and squirmed against his kidnappers. Had it been anyone else, had it been any other human being fighting for their freedom, Orihara Izaya might’ve paused to watch the situation with interest. His interest in his humans would’ve led to him observing the outcome of the event, to see if the prey escaped and broke loose, or if the victim succumbed to their fate.

But Heiwajima Shizuo had no choice. He had to succumb.

“Gentlemen, please. You’re going to dirty up my rug. It’s from Mongolia, you know.”

They all paused as Izaya walked in, waiting as he gracefully dropped his plastic bag on the counter in the kitchen, before he came back around and observed the scuffle taking place. Brown met bronze as the two enemies locked eyes, but soon, Izaya was talking with the other men instead.

“It would be easier if you knocked him out, _ne_?”

“We did. For a time.” One of the men stood up. He was taller than Izaya, if only by three or four inches, but it made the informant step back a few paces. He covered up the sketchy movement by walking around the couch to stare at the blond monster the two others had pinned to the floor.

“Akabayashi-san, you have to use a larger dosage. Enough to bring down a couple of elephants.” Izaya picked up the bottle and rag sitting on the coffee table. He tossed it over between his fingers before his gaze drifted down to the blond still struggling on the floor. Their gazes locked again, sharing a conversation only the two of them could understand. With careful precision, Izaya knelt down in front of Shizuo and yanked off the gag preventing him from speaking.

“IIZAAAAAY—“

“Oh, do _shut up_ , you stupid beast.” And while Shizuo’s mouth was wide open, Izaya pushed and held the rag against his face, covering his mouth and nose. The blond monster choked on it for a moment, trying desperately to push Izaya off, but he continued to breathe in the toxic chemicals. Soon, his eyes rolled back into his head – but he didn’t pass out.

Scowling, Izaya stepped back and threw the rag aside, watching Shizuo’s unfocused eyes roll back into place after only a few seconds, wondering what the hell it would take to knock the monster out. The two men holding Shizuo down breathed in relief, lifting the blond man up and sitting him on the couch, where he nearly tipped over. Somehow, he stayed sitting up.

This only made Izaya angrier, and he exhaled sharply through his nose in disgust.

“Akabayashi-san, take him upstairs. Dogs aren’t allowed on the couch.”

The red-haired man laughed, but the three members of the Awakusa-kai did as they were told.

Izaya sighed deeply as he unbuttoned his coat and hung it up. What was he going to do with it? He had a dangerous, volatile, stupidly strong creature now stored in his upstairs bedroom, his _only_ bedroom, and nothing of which to subdue it with. Chloroform was dangerous in high dosages, it could cause cardiac arrest (Was Shizu-chan able to die of a heart attack? Was his heart even normal?), so Izaya didn’t want to rely on it after tonight.

He needed something else. Something much more effective and longer lasting and preferably enjoyable, or at least entertaining.

Not that having a monstrous pet in your home wasn’t entertaining enough, but Izaya was one to get bored quickly. Adding a daily dosage of Shizu-chan did spice up his life, but the informant wasn’t looking forward to keeping the beast around twenty-four seven.

He forced himself to turn around and walk to the window, stare down at the city, and then turn around again to sit at his computer. Moving the mouse prompted for a password, which he entered, and he then started to lazily browse around the internet. What was the best way to get someone to do what you wanted them to?

The answers to that question were unlimited, Izaya knew. He had spent a lifetime dabbling in manipulation, blackmail, sweet-talking, and lying. Lying wouldn’t work on Shizu-chan - he didn’t trust Izaya, so he wouldn’t believe anything without seeing it first. Sweet-talking would get him no where either; the blond was as deaf as he was dumb and most likely wouldn’t recognize what Izaya was trying to do, much less fall for it.

Besides, they were enemies, not friends. It would only be weird.

Blackmail would’ve been perfect, if Izaya could pull it off. The brute had plenty of friends - Tanaka Tom, Vorona, Kadota Kyohei, Celty Sturluson - and family - Kasuka, his brother, and his parents were still alive - that he would be more than willing to protect, but unless Izaya had some sort of dirt on them or on Shizuo, the bodyguard would most likely break free and run rather than submit.

The best person to have dirt on would be Kasuka, his brother, but the most Izaya could pull from this far away was a jealous ex-boyfriend or a crazy fangirl. And Shizuo would fight tooth and nail to get away to protect his younger brother.

Izaya paused for a moment, eyes slipping to the book shelves. No, he couldn’t do that… But he could lie, couldn’t he? And if everything went to plan…

Shiki had already deposited all the money he had promised into one of Orihara Izaya’s many bank accounts, and several goods were on their way.

Curiosity got the better of him, like it always does, and he put his computer to sleep before traveling towards the stairs. He took the steps slowly, savoring the taste of anticipation on his tongue, before rounding the corner and pushing open his bedroom door.

All four men were still present, but they weren’t fighting anymore. If anything, they all looked worn out and tired, especially the most important one on the floor, hands cuffed to the bedpost above his head. Shizu-chan was breathing heavily. Izaya stared at him, and Shizuo stared back.

Defiance was his expression. He would have to break that.

“Thank you very much, good sirs. I think I can handle everything from here on out.”

Two of them frowned, but the other two looked relieved and quickly evacuated the room. Izaya and Akabayashi stood there, listening to Shizuo’s heavy pants, before nodding silently to each other.

“Are you sure, Informant-san?”

“More than I was before. The brute will be secured. Just make sure Shiki-san keeps his end of the deal, won’t you?”

“Always do.”

And the red-haired man was gone. Izaya always wondered if he was named for it, or if the man dyed it that way because of his name. Yet it was most likely not a real name.

“Shizu-chan’s been naughty, interfering with Awakusa-kai clients. Do you know why you’re here?”

Shizuo only growled, tugged loosely at the handcuffs, then growled again and tugged at them harder. Izaya scowled when the bed frame creaked, but he was surprised that the handcuffs didn’t break. He walked around, pulled lightly at them, and was surprised to see that the cuffs were connected by a hinge instead of a chain.

“You’re not breaking out of these anytime soon, are you, Shizu-chan?”

“Shut the fuck up…”

His voice sounded so slurred, Izaya had to laugh. But his laugh was cold, not amused, and he grabbed a fist full of blond hair and forced Shizuo’s head down—

Then brought up his knee and slammed it into that brute’s face as hard as he could. To Izaya, it felt like he shattered his knee cap, but the loud, pained groan that followed was worth it.

To his satisfaction, blood ran down Shizuo’s face, and Izaya smirked. He hoped the monster’s nose was broken.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that, Shizu-chan?”

“Fuckin’…louse…”

“A very long time.”


	3. Chapter 2

It should not have been a surprise to him when Shizuo did not follow his expectations. But it still did, and it ticked Izaya off.

He had expected Shizuo to struggle, to scream, to curse and demand to be freed. He had expected that he may have to spend the rest of the night trying to knock the brute out, or unable to sleep because of its furious yelling. Izaya expected that he may have to fight Shizuo to keep him in his apartment.

But instead, Shizuo was docile. Besides the occasional grunted out insult, he kept his head down and seemed to even sleep as Izaya continued browsing the internet through his laptop. The silence was unsettling, and Izaya broke it by speaking aloud in an attempt to engage Shizu-chan in conversation.

"Would Shizu-chan like a dog bed to sleep on? Or is the floor good enough?"

"Your floor is fucking cold, flea."

“…Would Shizu-chan like a crate to go with it?”

"I’m not sleeping in a shitty cage, louse."

"It’s not a cage, Shizu-chan, it’s a crate."

"It’s a fucking cage."

Izaya let that particular conversation die and bought a crate anyway.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. It wasn’t like he had had a ton of time to plan this out, but…

Treating Shizuo like nothing more than the beast he was sounded amusing.

"What’s Shizu-chan’s favorite food?" Izaya suddenly asked in interest.

Shizuo’s head snapped up and he tried to crane his neck to look at Izaya, but he couldn’t. “What the fuck?”

“If I have to feed Shizu-chan, I might as well get something he likes for when he decides to be a good pet.”

“I’m not your fucking pet, flea.”

Izaya only chuckled. Darkly. “You still didn’t answer the question, protozoan.”

The monster frowned, watching Izaya as best he could from his twisted position, before huffing and looking straight forward once again.

“Pudding. I really like pudding.”

“That’s right, Shizu-chan has a sweet tooth.”

As Shizuo grunted in reply, Izaya added ‘pudding’ to his grocery list for Namie. After a bit of thought, he added milk and cream. Expensive items for the island of Japan, yes, but Izaya didn’t mind. Shiki-san had been generous with his money, and from previous dealings, Izaya knew he would see his next payment in two weeks.

It was almost two a.m. by the time Izaya finished his internet shopping, and he closed his laptop softly while stretching and yawning.

"Shizu-chan?" He asked.

No response. Shizuo’s head was down, face still covered in blood from his nose (although the bleeding had stopped), but he looked alright. Izaya hadn’t expected him to sleep so soundly.

"Brute," Izaya hissed, before getting out of bed and switching into pajamas. Best to leave the dog handcuffed to the bed for the night, he thought, but his hands would probably suffer neuropathy.

Not that Izaya cared.

He flicked off the light, crawled into bed, and attempted to sleep soundly.

His dreams were anything but, on the other hand, and when Izaya woke up only four hours later after a foggy dream involving protozoans on their knees, he wasn’t too happy.

Groaning, he rolled over and reached for his phone, but it caused his shorts and blankets to rub against his crotch, and Izaya groaned again. Seriously? Morning wood? At his age?

Well, at twenty-one, a human being was at a peak of health and fitness. That’s why he had chosen the age, decided to embrace it, and hell, if it came with erections at six in the morning, so be it.

Izaya rolled a little further and landed his feet on the floor. Pushing himself out of bed, he walked clumsily to the door, only to nearly scare himself when he realized Shizu-chan was still handcuffed to his bed.

"Dammit…" Izaya muttered, blinking down at Shizuo tiredly. The brute grinned back up at him, a messy sort of smile marred by trails of blood.

A smile that faded and quickly turned to wide eyed surprise.

"Fuck flea, what the hell?!"

Izaya gave Shizuo an exasperated roll of his eyes. “What, protozoan?”

"Yuh-Your hard!"

Was that what was causing Shizuo to try and back away from him, kicking with his legs to push himself against the bed frame as best as his bound hands would let him? Izaya frowned at him, glanced down at his crotch, and shrugged off the bulge in his shorts.

"So?"

"The hell, I knew you got off on sick shit like this, let me the fuck go!!" Shizuo looked positively terrified, something…

Something Izaya had never seen before.

Curiosity pushed further, and having absolutely no shame, Izaya trailed a hand down the front of his body - across his chest, fingertips brushing his stomach, and his palm rubbing against his inner thigh - and took a step closer to Shizuo, lifting his head a little higher, pushing his hips out a little more, standing with his legs apart.

Still the brute looked scared, cautious, and…embarrassed. He was quickly glancing away, diverting his eyes so that he didn’t have to look at Izaya…

But Izaya would make him look.

He moved a little closer, again, so that he was standing with his feet planted on either side of the brute’s legs. Slowly, Izaya brought his hand back up to the hem of his shorts, then moved his fingers inside, breath hitching and lungs shuddering as he pulled out his erection. It had only grown harder in the time he had rolled out of bed and cornered Shizu-chan, and he started to slowly stroke it.

Shizuo wasn’t watching, however, and that made Izaya angry. He was putting on a show for the brute, and he wouldn’t even look? Snarling, the informant reached forward and pulled on that stupid blond hair, forcing Shizu-chan to look as he continued to jerk off.

And that was honestly all Izaya had planned in the beginning. He didn’t even plan to cum, just watch as Shizuo grew uncomfortable and then laugh in his face about it. Normally, morning wood went away in just a few minutes - it wasn’t a real erection unless one stimulated it further, which was exactly what Izaya was now doing.

But Heiwajima Shizuo always ruined Izaya’s plans, and Izaya hated him for it.

His lips, although slightly covered in dried blood, looked wet and inviting. Izaya’s mind decided to take advantage of them, and so, he scooted forward further, practically leaning against the bed frame, the most vulnerable part of his body exposed to the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

“If Shizu-chan bites, well…” Izaya smirked. “I can think of a few men who’d like a chance just like this, ne?”

The monster went pale, but he still tried to fight by growling and tugging at his handcuffs. His eyes were sharp and fierce, his body hummed of defiance, but Izaya could see the fear, smell it in the air, and he couldn’t wait for Shizu-chan’s eyes to one day reflect a tamed beast instead of a wild one.

As the head of his cock rubbed against Shizuo’s cheek, it was all Izaya wanted. He was just another toy, another plaything to mold and break as he saw fit, just delivered to him in a shiny package with a bow on top. He had no idea why Shizuo hadn’t tried harder to break free - Izaya believed that Shizu-chan could really break the handcuffs if he wanted to - but whatever the reason, Izaya would find out later and have his fun for now.

With one hand in his hair guiding his head, Izaya let go of himself to grip Shizuo’s chin and inspect his face. The blond squirmed in his hold, teeth flashing, but Izaya only chuckled and placed the hand on his hair onto the back of his head. He picked up his cock again, then guided it towards that inviting mouth, which closed itself tightly.

“Oh, come now, Shizu-chan, surely you know how this works?”

His glare spoke that yes, he did.

“Although, I guess the question is really have you ever done this before, hmm?”

Shizuo didn’t move, but his lack of an answer was answer enough. Izaya laughed.

“Is Shizu-chan a virgin? I never thought—!”

“Damn flea, I am nn— nnmmhht!”

The second his mouth was open, Izaya took his chance and pushed the head of his cock against his lips, moaning loudly as it slid in easily against Shizuo’s tongue. The blond squirmed, but Izaya held onto him tightly; both hands tangled themselves into his hair, holding his head in place, and he moved the rest of his body forward so that he leaned against Shizu-chan, forcing him to be trapped between the bed frame and Izaya’s body.

Slowly, very slowly, as Izaya groaned and panted at that wet, slick heat around his erection, the monster stopped fighting against him, only twitching occasionally. Grunting, Izaya pulled his hips back, then slammed forward. He could _feel_ Shizu-chan whining around his cock, and it only made him moan louder as he started to thrust steadily.

Izaya wanted to go deeper, move faster, make the damn beast choke on his cum, but the first slight touch of teeth against him made him hiss in warning. He forced himself to give a huge thrust forward, gasping as his cock hit the very back of the throat, before rocking back and forth against that rough spot. The brute’s squirming was turning desperate now, weak hands trying to push at Izaya’s hips…

Hands?

Had he finally broken the handcuffs?

Izaya chuckled low, his voice husky from his arousal, before tightening his grip on Shizu-chan’s hair and continuing to thrust in-and-only-slightly-out of that smooth, wet mouth…

He glanced down every now and then, opening his eyes to glimpse how the brute was doing, and it only made his orgasm come closer: his eyes were full of tears, his hair tussled beyond recognition, and his lips were puffy and red around Izaya’s cock. On his last glimpse downward, a tear had slipped loose to glide down his face, and Izaya felt that sensation in his gut build and build—

With a sharp jerk, he pulled himself out of Shizu-chan’s brilliant mouth, and started to stroke himself to an orgasm. It came quickly, for his cock was covered heavily in saliva and it sped up his hand, and because Shizu-chan looked so good and fuckable.

He grunted through his orgasm, pleased and satisfied when thick streams of his cum landed all over Shizu-chan’s face, hair, and even a little bit in his mouth. The brute was so shocked that he tried to get away, but Izaya held him there with his other hand.

"Shizu-chan looks like nothing more than a cheap whore."

Izaya finally let him go, stepping back and away and tucking himself back into his shorts. Indeed, Shizuo had broken his restraints, which confirmed that the monster still had his strength…

But he wasn’t using it. Why? He certainly didn’t enjoy the forced blowjob. He could’ve truly pushed Izaya away at any moment and made his escape.

Now that Shizu-chan was covered in cum and blood, Izaya felt his cock twitch in it’s sensitive post-orgasmic state. His mind was flooding with images of holding the beast down and taking him, from behind, across a table, in the bath… The list was endless and Izaya felt his mouth go dry.

He needed to add a lot more to his ordering list.


	4. Chapter 3

He was a kind enough master to let Shizuo bathe after the ordeal. Although he was beautifully covered with Izaya's cum, he was filthy, and a dirty pet needs a bath. And after a bit of thought, he let the brute bathe himself. Surely Shizu-chan could manage that?

Changing out of his pajamas and into day clothes, Izaya considered further ways to change his relationship with the monster. If he was to have a pet like this at his beck and call, he needed to make the experience more pleasurable for the beast - but they had already established that the beast was a virgin. He wouldn't know about his own pleasure spots.

Izaya clicked through the internet, giggling darkly to himself. Looking for and finding the monster's sweet spots and manipulating them for his own entertainment would be fun.

Hopefully the beast truly had a human body. Izaya wasn't stupid; Heiwajima Shizuo was a human being, when it came to his physical appearance at least, and he would most certainly have a prostate.

Right?

Curiously, Izaya pondered that. He had never seen Shizu-chan naked, although he had seen the man without a shirt. He had nipples, he had ten toes, he even bled and sneezed and yawned like a human. In all, he looked like a human, so it could be assumed that he had a cock and balls and prostate like a human.

Izaya stared at the vibrator on screen, picturing it on full speed as it rested right up against that sweet spot... Oh, all the delicious sounds that the blond would make!

As his body shivered, Izaya's brain tried to reason the image away. He was not attracted to Heiwajima Shizuo in any way whatsoever. Not emotionally, not physically, and most certainly not sexually. He would be sleeping with a beast! A monster!

He would be fucking a monster, establishing dominance over an inferior being, teaching the beast its proper place- right here, at Izaya's feet, sucking his dick. And there was no denying that Shizuo was good looking. He was the older brother to a highly skilled and famous actor - and Izaya had gathered enough information about the brute to know that Kasuka wasn't the scouting agent's first choice. Shizuo's good looks had been attracting scouting agents for years, but his strength kept them away.

Funny, Izaya thought. Without his strength, Shizuo might have been a famous actor. He wouldn’t have been even a blip on Izaya’s radar.

He added a few more items to his online shopping cart, checked out, and then proceeded to close the tab and open a new one. For awhile, he browsed his email, checked the internet forums, read the current events, and skimmed through a long list of current scandals in the entertainment industry. Hanejima Yuuhei was very much absent.

But his fingers itched with impatience and Izaya was soon standing from his computer to browse through the kitchen. He made himself some coffee, drank it dark with only one cube of sugar, and nibbled on some food from the fridge: Grapes, berries, a couple of carrots, and his mind entertained the thought of what would it be like to eat an onion raw.

Maybe he should feed it to Shizu-chan and find out?

No, the brute would probably make a mess of it and Namie wasn't here to clean it up.

But he still had to feed the monster even if he didn't want to. Izaya couldn't afford to be a cruel master, especially if he wanted to pull off all that he wanted to, but he also figured that slamming his knee into the brute’s face wasn’t a good way to start things off.

“From now on,” Izaya muttered to himself as he pulled items out of the refrigerator, “The serious work begins.”

-~-~-~-

He was examining his nose in the bathroom mirror. It wasn’t bleeding anymore, but it was tender and swollen. Shizuo pushed at it lightly, frowning, and hoped it wasn’t broken. It didn’t look deformed, but that knee had hit him pretty hard.

What made it worse was that Shizuo couldn’t go to a doctor. It wasn’t like he could just walk out of the flea’s apartment and go over to Shinra’s; no, he was stuck here for the indefinite future, until…

He started examining his teeth in the bathroom mirror, as if looking for spunk between his molars. For the third time, he picked up a toothbrush - one that he had unwrapped from beneath the sink - and started furiously scrubbing his teeth. He added toothpaste, water, even used some of that blue mouthwash shit, but the taste, the texture, the feel of something thick and warm sliding down his throat still remained.

“It’s all in your head, idiot.” He mumbled, pulling on his wet hair as he tried to come to terms with what had happened. “Flea’s just fucking with you.”

But Shizuo’s jaw was tense. He could feel his body shaking, his hands clenching and unclenching, his teeth biting the inside of his cheek….

Eventually, he pulled himself away from the mirror long enough to try and put some clothes on. Earlier, he had stepped into his original pair of underwear, simply because the one’s the flea gave him had been too small, but the rest of the clothes seemed to fit. In fact, as Shizuo looked over the pair of jeans, he realized he recognized them.

These were his actual clothes. Damn, the Awakusu didn’t fool around, did they?

Clean, dressed, and still feeling dirty, Shizuo slowly opened the bathroom door and tiptoed quietly into the flea’s bedroom. He half-expected the louse to still be here, waiting for him to come out so he could start his next round of tricks, but Orihara Izaya was nowhere to be found in the room. Shizuo even checked under the bed, just in case.

He refused to allow himself be handcuffed to the bed again, so Shizuo picked up the broken handcuffs and threw them away. He doubted this would do much - Izaya was clever, he probably had a few spares - but it gave him a sort of peace of mind that he knew he wouldn't be getting back. Next time the flea forced himself on him, Shizuo would be better prepared.

That’s what he told himself, at least. When the time actually came, he wouldn’t be prepared at all.

It turned out that the louse was downstairs, humming to himself almost pleasantly in the kitchen, and the strong, sweet smell of rice flooded Shizuo’s nose as he hesitantly came to the top of the steps. Honestly, all he had been smelling that morning was blood and sweat, so this was a nice change. His stomach agreed too, growling pathetically at the scent of food.

Swallowing the extra saliva that had pooled in his mouth, Shizuo started to make his way downstairs.

“Oi, flea, I’m done.”

He would never get used to that look - that look Izaya gave him every time he saw him, that look of rage and hate and scorn. Shizuo knew he hated Izaya, but he also knew his hatred of the flea was nothing in comparison to Izaya’s hatred of the monster.

If Shizuo’s hate for Izaya ran as deep as the Sea of Japan, than Izaya’s hate for Shizuo was the Mariana Trench.

"Ah, about time. Come here, Shizu-chan. You're probably hungry, ne?" The louse spoke with sugar-coated words, and there was a laziness to the way he gestured for Shizuo to approach the kitchen. Caution took over Shizuo's instincts, but he walked forward anyway.

"Yeah, a little..."

"Well, shall we feed the brute?"

He had just stepped into the kitchen, and already his shoulders were tense as he bristled and glared at Izaya. If only he could punch that damn smirk off his face--

No. Not now.

Shizuo stopped several feet away from Izaya, not trusting either of them to get any closer, but Izaya didn't seem to mind. Slowly, the louse picked up a shallow, white bowl on the counter, and then set it on the floor.

"Go on, Shizu-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the only time we'll witness "Shizuo's PoV", just fyi. I need it here for...comparison's sake.


End file.
